Talk:World War III (FW)
There doesn't need to be disambiguation, lol. Taiping-Russia War is in Future World Storage, which means it currently doesn't exist. What you SHOULD do is put "For the war that took place in an alternate Future World between the Taiping Empire and Russia which was also called World War Three, see Taiping-Russia War" at the top of 2010 Yarphese War.Woogers 21:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I disagree, World War III does not always refer to 2010 Yarphese War. It could refer to some alien vs. humans war for I all care to some people. It's too general. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Make it World War III (FW), then, because that way at least we'll know. Woogers 21:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fine. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Discrepancy Japan existed in Taiping-Russia War. It no longer exists, therefore, Taiping-Russia War Future World is unrelated to currnet Future World. Furthermore, Taiping-Russia War should not be a part of this. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 19:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Noted, but TimeMaster wants it there... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Taiping is a disconnected country. This war should be removed from current pages. It did not happen. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) K -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I Participate? If u let me participate in wwiii, the Hesperian Alliance will be put into effect and FGC will ally with the PAFF. I think i recall u planning on having belgium get attacked by yarphei. thats ok with me, as long as Brussels, Paris, Berln, and the other major cities dont get nuked, and no jedi mind control from yarphei. i dont care what its called, i will not have that happen to my country, but military invasion of belgium, except for south of brussels, is fine by me. yarphei may take a few insular areas for the duration of the war, except for french guiana and New caledonia. however, can yarphei nuke some of the rain forest, i want to be able to develop that area without having to worry about political backlash. by the way, when IS the war gonna start?Gatemonger 21:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah you can participate. Lol @ nuking the rain-forest. And the war has started, but everyone has dissapeared into the mist. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually waiting for the war to start but nothing has been going on here for a while. The enemy has been absent. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) lol. I lost interest. And after three days of being busy, I find my watchlist filled up completely. Naturally I have first-come first-serve with the Belgian grand party stuff so you technically don't have Belgium, GM but I'm willing to negociate if you will go on chat depending on what time zone you're on. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Can someone please fill in the Caucasus- and Myanmar wars? It would be cool if someone did, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Confusion I don't think it would work to put belligerents like that. It's really misleading. We should list the belligerents for each war due to all the swing countries and the fact that Iran and Zimbabwe were isolated. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) That is why I seperated them with a line. Look at the WW2 article on -pedia. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Which pedia? There are about 9001. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Put the major belligerents. Then on the actual list of belligerents, we can list all of them. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Cascadia should not be a major belligerent, it only participated in the 2010 Yarphese War. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Then change it. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was a dumb comment. I can't believe I said that. (not being sarcastic) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Keep the CoN out of this. A lot of the nations are part of OIS. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Eh? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Then what do put for New Zealand and other CoN nations? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If they're that important, mention them individually. If they're less important, omit altogether. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) China "Chinese nuclear launch systems are disrupted and begin activating. Silos open and missiles go into a standby mode. At the same time, a Chinese satellite drops from orbit and impacts outside of Udon Thani." Exactly how was this accomplished? One thing is to access and shut down Chinese internet but another is to cause things not physically possible. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The internet is the world connects to everything. Including the military. Hacking into launch systems and activating them is very possible. Hacking into satellites and causing them to drop out of orbit is also possible. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, most critical strategic systems aren't connected to the internet, specifically those that have to do with nuclear weapons. If I may point out, Real Life Soviet submarines received nuclear weapons authorization through wireless telegram. Seeing that much of China's military is based on Sino-Soviet cooperation, it is plausible to posit that Chinese systems use telegrams as well. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) South America and Panama Hey guys, I think we should get South American War and the Invasion of Panama in a single, ambiguous, war, maybe called "Latin American War", but still keep both articles apart. Do you understand (and agree)? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 04:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Resolution Okay folks, this is right ridiculous. The war clearly wasn't the right way to solve tensions between countries, combined with inactivity has created an environment akin to the Cold War. So instead, lets try an OOC exit strategy. Any suggestions? And no arguing. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OIS withdrawl and surrender with a treaty banning the OIS from further unjust and random conflicts against sovereign and innocent nations such as the USSR (who did nothing to OIS) and Australia (which SCOSK attempted to invade for no reason). Yarphei must cease and desist its policies of violence and war against random nations unprovoked such as the Falklands and later Wales and stop being so annoying. In exchange, PAFF GLF and coalition forces withdraw from southeast Asia, Peru, Colombia and any other invaded areas. Panama is merged into Central America, Israel retains the Suez. Myanmar's government is replaced with it's rightful owner, the Burmese democratic exiled government, bringing an end to the evil military Junta. Burma (no longer Myanmar) may remain in OIS and Tavoy it's headquarters but the Junta may never return to power. As agreed between TimeMaster, Rasmus and DK, all land captured by Kalmykia in the Oirat War is returned to the USSR except for DK's original reservation of Kalmykia province which he may do with whatever he wants. As proposed by another user (I think it was Gatemonger) a weapons reduction treaty can be discussed regarding super weapons and potentially hazardous or world destructive weapons such as Ice VII and weather modification weapons. Other issues are negotiable. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) As much as I like UP's proposal, I don't want PAFF and the West to win every single war. So, lets give a good fraction of this to OIS. Maybe, let OIS force Yarphei to cease its shit, but also damage something large in everyone major western country, Everett included. This powergaming has to stop. We can decide here what is going to go. The Allied States is in ruins anyway, but if one of the OIS countries wants to pwn it more, feel free. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OOC resolutions, not IC resolutions. This is unacceptable to my government anyway, for a couple of reaasons. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OOC resolution is that I declare the war over and Yarphei and OIS are not allowed to cause future unprovoked BS wars. IC, explain what is unacceptable to those terms. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Terms are simple: *1) GTFO *2) STFU *3) Yarphei especially STFU *4) Myanmar Junta GTFO & STFU *5) Land claims (TimeMaster, Rasmusbyg, Sir Spart, KittyKaiti, United Planets) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That OOC proposal is better, but unprovoked is a subjective means of reasoning out why a war began. The war may have seemed unprovoked, but there is an underlying reason for everything, this included. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and unacceptable because I refuse to STFU. Communication and collaboration with allies is crucial to foreign policy. Leaving is fine, though, no point in staying. And I have no authority to make decisions for anyone else, so I only speak for myself. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well regardless of everything... this war is declared over. In addition to the statement, the following things have to ocurr IC: *1) Everybody GTFO of territory not yours. Go home. *2) OIS and Yarphei are banned from future BS conflicts that are unjustified, unprovoked and not valid. *3) In going along with war events, Myanmar's Junta is dead, exiled government is in control. Burma remains an OIS country and contains the OIS HQ. *4) Sir Spart may take Panama as part of his country. KittyKaiti may keep the Suez and take her piece of Jordan. I have absorbed Kuwait and half of Jordan into Iraqistan. In accordance with TM and Rasmus' permission of DK to use Kalmykia in the Oirat War and their specification that land taken by Kalmykia is returned to the USSR, USSR reclaims the Caucasus region except for DK's solely reserved Kalmykia province of IRL Russia, which is DK's property to do as he pleases. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, STFU means, stop whining and being annoying (Yarphei) and stop being blatantly ignorant (OIS leadership). Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) By the way, "provoked, valid, just war or invasion" is defined in my view as any of the following situations: *A nation declares war on you and you declare on them in defense. *A nation has invaded you and you act in defense. *A nation has attacked an ally of yours and you are acting in defense of the ally. *A nation has committed espionage, sabotage or other related acts against you. *Terrorism against your nation. *A nation is funding terrorism that has been used against your nation. *Any acts against your nation by another that has caused physical damages to your nation, killed or injured citizens, severe economic effects or has threatened your nation with threats of violence, terror, acts of war and etc. *A nation kidnaps, detains, holds hostage, ransoms, violates, executes or etc your citizens. *A nation has violated your borders. *Crisis within a neighboring nation that threatens your own. *An international crisis incident has occurred (genocide, nuclear war, civil war, acts of terrorism, natural catastrophe) and you decide to aid or intervene. There is possibly other reasons I have missed but you get the idea. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC)